


Handsomely Swapped

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: A/N: This was written for Jordan’s trope Challenge @queen-of-deans-booty. My trope was Body Swap, so this might get confusing but I tried my hardest to make the correct distinctions. Also I blame Jordan because she convinced me to give you guys all the smutty goodness that you are getting. Which meant this fic went from about 1,500 words to over 3K. I’m sorry, no, I’m not sorry. I hope you enjoy!Feedback inspires me to write more, please leave a comment! Thank you!





	Handsomely Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, SMUT, lots of oral, bi!Dean, bi!Cas and bi!Reader just go with it.

“So this is the place.” Sam said just filling the air.  
“What do we do now?” Cas asked. He had only been human for a few weeks now and the guys thought it would be a good idea if he came out on a hunt.  
“Now we wait for this witch to show herself.” Sam put the binoculars to his eyes looking past Dean’s head.  
The three hunters didn’t have to wait long when they spotted the lovely brunette housewife, that they suspected of being the witch, enter the side door of the house. With stealthy precision they made their way to the house, Dean quickly picked the lock. They split up once in the house, Cas went with Dean and Sam circled around to ambush from behind. Dean and Cas rushed in catching the witch off guard, she threw the first thing she could get her hands on at them both, the white powder formed a thin film over their clothes and she started to chant in Latin. Cas understood everything she said and he knew it wasn’t good.  
convertere anima tua mutare speciem tuam  
Dean reached for her trying to stop her from chanting, Cas cut off her exit to one of the doors. Sam came through the other door frame with his gun drawn and shot the witch right in her chest, she dropped to the floor dying on the hardwood. The men quickly grabbed her body and wiped down any fingerprints and they made short work burning her body and disposing of any evidence.  
Throughout the evening Sam kept checking on Dean and Cas, “all I’m saying is you guys were hit with some serious mojo. We gotta be careful.”  
“Sammy, we’re fine. The witch is dead. Don’t worry so much.” Dean responded to Sam’s concerns, “I’m going to call (Y/N/N) she sounded better this morning.”.  
Dean pulled out his phone and went to his car so he could talk in private, “Hey Sweetheart, did I wake you?”  
“No, no you didn’t. I was just reading a little.” Your nose was still stopped up a little but your voice didn’t sound deep like Cas’ anymore. “How’d it go?”  
“Real good, real good. No injuries. We burned the witch and we should be home tomorrow.” He informed.  
“Oh that is great. I really wanted to come this time. I’ve been so bored without you guys.”  
“It’s late Sweetheart, why don’t you go to sleep. Hopefully, you will be over this crud tomorrow because… I um… can’t wait to be with you. If you know what I mean.” He implied.  
“I know exactly what you mean. I’m going to let that thought get me right to sleep.”  
“God, I wish I was there. You’re probably wet right now aren’t you?”  
“Oh yeah! Do you wanna know where my hands are?” you asked.  
“You would be 400 miles away and turned on.” He smirked at the phone.  
“You know you could get here by morning if you drove all night.” You teasing suggested.  
“If it was just me I’d do it in a heartbeat but Sam and Cas are exhausted.”  
“I know baby, just get some sleep. I should be better tomorrow. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He mumbled.  
“I didn’t hear that, what did you say again?” You giggled, he was always so quiet when he said it.  
“I love you.” He spoke clearer this time.  
“Much better, night Dean.” Then he hung up knowing that you were satisfied by what he said. 

Dean and Cas crashed in the same bed since Sam was known for moving a lot. The next morning, Cas woke up early and walked to the bathroom to pee. He found this constant need to vacate one’s bladder and bowels completely tedious. He grabbed his toothbrush and paste from his leather toiletry bag, looking in the mirror, he dropped everything on the ground. “Dean! Dean!” He yelled as he touched his face.  
Dean came running “What is it, buddy?”  
“Look, look Dean!” Cas stuttered.  
“What the fuck?!?” Dean gasped touching his face well actually Cas’ face.  
“What is going on guys?” Sam asked still groggy unsure why the two men were looking in the mirror at themselves.  
“Sammy, look at me!” A higher pitched voice came from Cas’ mouth.  
“Why are you calling me Sammy, Cas? And why do sound like that?” Sam scratched his head.  
“Because he not Cas, I am.” Dean’s voice was deeper than normal, finally Sam foggy mind started to put things together.  
“Dammit, I knew something was going to happen. It’s too early for this shit. I’ll make us some coffee.” Sam made his way to the small motel coffee pot.  
Dean and Cas just stood and stared at each other. “Shit, fuck.” Dean started to laugh.  
“What is so funny Dean?” Cas questioned sternly.  
“It could be so much worse. At least, we’re still handsome.” Dean smacked Cas chest laughing hard. Dean ran his hands over his new body grabbing at his junk realizing he was hard. “Damn Cas, ok I can work with that.” He pulled at his waist band to get a better look at his new penis. “You should’ve told me you were packing.”  
Sam chuckled at how stupid his brother was being, “So how do you guys feel anyway?”  
“Like I’m in a new vessel.” Dean’s mouth open but Cas’ words came out.  
“Yeah, Sammy so far I’m good. Wait until (Y/N) sees me.” Dean flopped on the bed.  
“Cas, did you recognize what the witch said last night?” Sam continued his round of questions.  
“Yes, she said, ‘change your soul, change your form’. I assumed, as we all did, that since we killed her the spell wouldn’t work.” Cas explained.  
“Well let’s get dressed and get back to bunker (Y/N) and I will figure something out.” Sam suggested. 

You heard the rumble of the Impala in the kitchen making yourself some tea with honey to soothe your still semi-scratchy throat. With your hips pressed up against the counter, two arms wrapped around your waist, feeling the scruff against your neck. You looked down noticing Cas’ trench coat and you straighten up slightly pulling away from his touch. This wasn’t right but it still felt like Dean. You turned around and your hands slid around his neck, “Cas, you know we can’t do this in public. What if Dean finds us?” You giggled.  
“What?!?” Cas’ form moved away from you. Dean walked through the door, “You!” Cas lunged at Dean. Yeap something went wrong on the hunt.  
“Hey! Dean, I was just joking.” You tugged at Cas’ trench coat.  
“You know?” Cas’ blue eyes looked at you, but you could tell it was Dean.  
“Yeah, baby I know. Don’t look so shocked okay. Once a witch always a witch. Plus Cas would never try and make a move on me.” You took his hand pulling him into a kiss.  
“Whoa well that took no time.” Sam stood against the fridge watching you kiss Dean in Cas’ body.  
You hummed never knowing how good Dean could kiss you in any body. “Body swap?”  
“Body swap.” Sam replied.  
“What did the witch say? What did she do?” You asked.  
“She said, ‘convertere anima tua mutare speciem tuam.’” Cas informed her.  
“Oh that’s a soul swap spell then. Man, that witch most have been a nube. Any decent witch would’ve have known that this kinda spell takes time to happen. It should wear off in a day or two.” You took Dean’s hand and looked into his new blue eyes. “That means I have plenty of time to give this body a good test drive.” You raised your eyebrow, kissing his chapped lips.  
“You do know that is my body right?” Cas inquired.  
“Uh huh, that’s why you should join us. I wouldn’t want to do anything to your body without your consent.” Cas gulped at your comment.  
“I’ll be going now.” Sam let out a snicker as he left the room.  
“What cha say boys? I want Dean’s mind and body and I think I’ve just hit the jackpot.” You smiled walking down the hallway stripping your shirt off as you went.  
“Dean, I don’t know about this.” Cas aired his concerns.  
“Dude, what the lady wants the lady gets.” Dean answered and made his way down the hall.  
He and Cas both pushed the door open to the room you and Dean shared. Both men eyed your almost naked form, only sheer lace from your bra and panties kept you from being totally exposed. Watching Dean’s expressions of arousal on Cas’ face was a new experience, those blue orbs raking over your body and that smirk on those kissable lips sent shivers down your to your core. You walked up to Dean and kissed him passionately, hands roaming over your bodies, you slid off Cas’ trench coat wanting touch his tight firm body.  
Turning your head, “Do we look good together, Cas?” You chuckled.  
Shyly he confirmed your suspicions, “yes, you do look good together.  
Your hand reached out for Cas, pulling him closer to Dean and you. The focus shifted, from Dean to Cas kissing those wonderful plump lips. Cas’ kisses were timid, almost nervous, your lips grazed over his cheek and sucked onto his those ear lobes you loved so much, “Cassie, honey bee, are you ok with this?”  
“It’s just unusual being in a different vessel and feeling this way.” He explained.  
Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder, “Unusual but not bad right?”  
“Not bad at all. It’s just I haven’t had a lot of experience with intimate relationships.” He replied.  
“Don’t worry about that cause Dean and I want to take good care of you.” You kissed Cas’ collarbone, while unbuttoning the top few buttons on the dark red flannel that he was wearing. “Don’t we Baby?” You asked Dean.  
“Yes, buddy, good care.” Dean pressed his chest to Cas’ back, kissing softly on his neck and running his hands down front of the flannel shirt. “Yeah this is weird touching myself but not actually touching myself.” Dean let out a small laugh.  
You palmed Cas’ cock through the thick denim, “God, do I love this cock!”  
Dean kissed Cas on the mouth has he moved to his side. The surprise from the kiss on Cas’ face was priceless. You touched the front of the blue suit pants Dean was still wearing, he moaned at your touch and Cas’ lips on his. “Wow, Cas” you turned your head and looked into Dean’s green orbs, “you are so thick! I can’t wait to taste you.” Cas shyly hung his head and blushed, all of those lovely little freckles standing out against the pink in his cheeks.  
“I know right.” Dean let out a chuckle.  
Clothes were flung all over the room until you could finally feel their soft taut skin under your fingertips. You giggled watching Dean and Cas together; they had been crushing on each other since before you joined the picture.  
“Cas, do you like me or Dean more?” You asked.  
“I um I like Dean more, you are a beautiful, nice woman but we share.”  
You cut him off, “I know a profound bond. It’s ok Cassie. Maybe you two should spend some time together without me.” Your smile indicated to Dean you were completely ok with this.  
“Oh no, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to fuck myself.” Dean replied. “You gotta stay and feel what the two of us can do to you.”  
Your tongue moved over your bottom lip, “ok then but you two should have alone time when y'all switch back.”  
“I would like that very much, Dean.” Cas kissed Dean interlocking his hands into his.  
“That is so sexy. Maybe I’ll call Charlie, when you two have your fun.” You kid.  
“I’m so there, watching in the corner, if you and Charlie get together.” Dean smiled and he left a trail of wet kisses down your neck while you giggled.  
Your fingers played with the top of both of their waste bands. “These need to come off.”  
Standing back, you watched as Cas and Dean helped themselves out of their underwear. Oh my they were beautiful, with thick long dicks standing at attention, Dean’s hand began to stoke Cas’ cock and vice versa. You got on your knees in front of the men and took Dean’s cock, ok it was Cas’ cock, in your mouth, Dean moaned. This was going to get confusing but they would understand if you screamed the incorrect name. With your other hand you added your hand to Dean’s and helped to slid your hand up and down Cas’ shaft. You watched through your eyelashes as Cas and Dean continued to touch and kiss each other, your pussy clenched around nothing wanting some friction. Cas’ cock was pressed near your face and and you stopped sucking Dean and focused on Cas’. You knew what Dean liked and you wondered if Cas would react the same way. You swirled your tongue around his tip and ran your tongue down his length. Cas let out the deepest moan, you didn’t know that Dean’s vocal cords could go that low.  
“That good?” You chuckled.  
“You have no idea, (Y/N)” Cas growled.  
Your hands stroked up and down both of their shafts, guiding the tips of their cocks into your mouth. Fitting as much of both of them between your lips. Listening to the sinful expletives Cas and Dean groaned was positively heavenly.  
“You that so well, Sweetheart.” Dean told you. “You ready to feel what we can do to you?”  
“Oh yeah!” Dean took your hand and helped you up off your knees.  
You flopped on the bed finally feeling your wetness, you rolled on all fours. “Oh no, (Y/N/N), we gotta make you cum before you get this cock.” You complied and rolled over on your back, “Cas,” Dean kissed him, “have you ever eaten out a woman?”  
“No, Dean I have not.” Cas informed.  
“Oh you’re in for a real treat buddy ‘cause (Y/N/N) here, make the most unreal noises as she comes.”  
Dean spread your legs and went straight to work lapping all of your juices, licking into your folds. Cas watched with those emerald eyes you loved, as Dean made you wiggle and squirm.  
“Oh shit” you yelled, “oh baby just like that. I’m so close.”  
“Good, ‘cause I want Cas to finish you.” Dean smiled as he called Cas over. “Just lick into her, she is already warmed up.” Dean instructed and Cas cautiously did what he was told to do. “She likes it when I circle my tongue right there.” Dean pointed to your clit.  
“Fuck yes!” Your whole body shook, your hand flew into his hair keeping him in place.  
“Damn she must like that. Now, put two fingers into her and curl them up then suck right on her clit.” Dean showed Cas. “You ready baby?”  
“Yes, please!” You pleaded.  
Cas’ lips wrapped around your clit he suckled gently for a moment before he dipped his fingers in your needy hole. He increased the amount of pressure when he was sucking and thrusted his digits in and out with great force, that had you moaning his name. Your thighs boxed his ears pulling him closer to you as you felt your climax hit you.  
“Make sure you work her through it.” Dean coached. Cas kept licking until you were a giggling mess and your legs finally released him. The familiar smug smile that Dean normally wore spread across Cas’ face when he came up for air. “Can I assume I did well?”  
“Oh Cassie, sweetie you did amazingly.” You pressed your hand to your forehead, still trying you wrap your head around how wonderful that felt and gaining your composure.  
You watched Dean unwrap one of your favorite ribbed condoms and you gasped at the sight of his glorious thickness. He took ahold of your hips and roughly turned you over on your knees, he knew how you wanted it, you were in that kind of mood. You pressed yourself up from the bed and signaled Cas over. “I want to return the favor big boy.”  
Your breath hitched when you felt Dean press his cock head into your pussy. “Feel good Sweetheart?”  
“Uh huh!” You moaned, biting your lip feeling the slow pleasurable burn of his dick push into you. “Oh! Oh! That feels perfect.” Dean’s new penis and his years of experience were going to make this a night worth remembering. “Cassie, come right here” you instructed in a sensual voice. He crawled onto the bed, presenting his cock to your face.  
Dean didn’t move until he saw you licking the tip of Cas’ cock. “God, that’s a good view. It’s like watching myself in a mirror. I am completely phantom limbing it over here.”  
Dean’s thrusts had your mouth moving up and down Cas’ length by the sheer force alone. Cas’ fingers became tangled in your hair, you moaned around Cas’ cock feeling the ramming plunge of Dean’s dick in and out of you. He hit your g-spot perfectly knowing you wanted to be fucked into a blissful submission.  
Both men yelled out their pleasure, they were about to hit their climax and you were too.  
“(Y/N) just keep sucking. That’s just so fucking sexy to watch.” Dean’s voice was low like Cas’ normally was.  
It sent a surge right to your core. “Fuck” you somehow said with Cas’ cock still in your mouth.  
“I’m going to cum!” Cas announced, his hand was even tighter around your hair telling you what he wanted. He bucked his cock in your mouth a few more times allowing him to hit the back of your throat before ribbons of cum shot into your mouth. You greedily swallowed everything he could give you when sated Cas flopped on the bed to watch Dean and you come undone.  
Chasing your ecstasy, Dean picked up the pace now that you didn’t have a cock in your mouth anymore. You slipped onto your shoulder, your face buried in the sheets as he fucked you so hard you started to see black spots in your vision. You cried out feeling your orgasm hit you as Dean’s cock swelled right before he came. Your bodies came crashing down on the bed as limbs became entangled with each other. The neediness of earlier was gone replaced with sweet kisses and praises for everyone. The trio stayed like that until morning when the boys reverted back to their regular bodies. The bond between Cas and Dean grew as your bond with Cas did. Nobody was jealous or upset when the threesome became a twosome for an evening because the three of you always found your way back into each other arms.


End file.
